


Snippet of Waiting

by mneiai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Emma, F/F, F/M, Post-Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of a fic I brainstormed at a friend, that will probably never be written.</p><p>Baby Emma won't stop crying and the Blue Fairy has bad news for Snow and Charming, which is very good news for the Evil Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet of Waiting

Emma wouldn’t stop crying. They’d gone to every healer in the castle and in the nearby villages, but no one could calm her. Snow was in tears, too, her face puffy from crying for her miserable baby. The Blue Fairy was their last option, if this wasn’t a physical cause, it had to be a magical one.

Blue waved her wand over Emma, frowning in concentration, then straightened, face going blank as she addressed the king and queen. ”I’m afraid there will be more crying in her future,” she murmured, “though this round should be over soon.”

“What does that mean?” Charming demanded.

“She is Emma, but she is also Emma Swan.”

Charming had never liked dealing with fairies. ”And what does that mean.”

Blue’s voice took on a solemn note. ”It appears that the curse we thought finally broken has captured Emma in its grasp. Every year, she will remember who she had been, at the same age, back in that other world.”

Snow let out a choked cry. ”But—but this was our happy ending,” she protested.

“But it is not yet Emma’s.”

Blue left after more questioning and the couple clutched Emma in their arms, pressed closely together. They thought they could finally be happy, that they could give Emma the childhood she deserved, but even after everything that had happened, Emma would be forced to be hurt again.

***

Regina’s eyes were wide as she watched the scene in the nursery through her mirror. Her lips were slightly parted, taking in quick, shallow breaths as she fought the emotions racing through her. Ever since Rumpel had taken his final revenge, as Baelfire lay dead before him and the curse finally, completely cracked open, she had watched her former enemies. And the daughter that they now had, the lover Regina had lost.

But maybe not. She caught her hand reaching out for the mirror and forced it down, waving her hand to dismiss the image, then ignoring the genie as he spoke. 

Henry was gone and in her more rational dies she had hoped it meant he had ceased to exist, that they hadn’t simply abandoned him to that harsh world when the storm came and swept them away. After all, in this world it was like the curse had never been cast, so Emma had never been sent to the other.

Emma, though…for entire days once they had returned, Regina had allowed herself to hope. It had taken her that long to renew her grasp of magic under this world’s rules, to sneak her way into the woefully unguarded castle Snow and her family resided in, and to find no open arms or fervent kisses, but a sleeping child.

Twenty-seven years until Emma remembered her. That hardly seemed so bad, when Regina had waited far longer than that for Emma to come into her life.


End file.
